Many portable communications devices, e.g., smart phones and the like, have traditionally utilized glass lenses over the device display. The glass provides a hard, scratch-resistant surface that is easy to clean and maintain. However, such lenses are also easily cracked if the device is dropped or struck by a hard object.
While it is possible to use plastic lenses to eliminate or reduce this type of breakage, there are a number of drawbacks associated with the use of plastic lenses. One of the primary challenges for this type of lens is the lack of adequate scratch and abrasion resistance. Plastic materials do not have the same hardness as glass and therefore do not offer the same abrasion and damage resistance.
Before proceeding, it should be appreciated that the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate some of the shortcomings noted in this Background section. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification herein of desirable courses of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.